Maman m'avait déconseillé de venir te voir
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Deux vieilles ennemies.. Voilà ce qu'elles étaient avant que Wheathley ne prenne le contrôle du centre d'Aperture Sciences. Maintenant, c'est du passé. Glados, anciennement Caroline a repris ces tests avec des robots et Shell s'est enfuie… Qu'est-elle devenue ? Les deux femmes vont-elles se revoir ? A moins qu'une troisième jeune femme n'entre dans la danse.


**Maman m'avait déconseillé de venir te voir.**

* * *

\- Célia, pour la dernière fois, renonce à ce voyage ! _tonne une femme aux longs cheveux bruns_. As-tu oublié tout ce que je t'ai raconté à SON sujet ?

\- Oh que oui ! _réplique gaiement Célia_. Tu me l'as raconté tellement de fois que je connais toutes les histoires sur le bout des doigts.

Ignorant le regard noir de sa mère, Célia enfourne son matériel d'exploration dans son sac et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai pris mon carnet, de quoi noter mes observations… Mes clés, mes tournevis, quelques trucs électriques… Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié …. ?

\- Ton bon sens ! _tonne sa mère._

Agilement, sa mère attrape l'une des lanières du sac de sa fille et fait demi-tour en direction du salon. Célia lui court après, mais sa mère accélère le pas. Un étrange sourire apparaît sur le visage de Célia qui a immédiatement compris la manœuvre de sa mère. Dès qu'elle tente de prendre trop de libertés, sa mère s'empare de son sac et va le vider au fond d'une crevasse à côté de la maison. Mais cette fois, elle ne se laissera pas faire ! Elle rêve de partir un peu de la maison !

\- Maman ! S'il te plait…

Les deux femmes s'arrêtent au milieu du salon, et Célia prend aussitôt son air de chiot abattu. Sa mère respire un grand coup puis tourne son visage pour croiser le regard si tendre de sa fille. Son cœur rate un battement, puis un deuxième. Elle observe sa fille, âgée de 18 ans, qui la dépasse du haut de ces 1m94.

Un sentiment d'impuissance lui retourne le cœur, mais elle savait que ce jour arriverait.

\- Si je te laisse y aller.. Promets-moi une chose, Célia.

\- … Je t'écoute maman… ?

\- …

\- Maman …?

\- Fais attention à toi.. Et passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

Célia cligne des yeux, et regarde sa mère qui lui lance son sac qu'elle réceptionne. Célia dépose son sac au sol et vient au contact de sa mère avec un long câlin. Puis, Célia finit par mettre fin à la douce étreinte. Elle enfile en vitesse sa cape, son écharpe, et ses bottes. Amusée par le regard attentif de son seul parent, Célia fait un salut militaire avant de franchir le seuil de la maison.

A peine a-t-elle mis le pied dehors, qu'elle ressent un frisson d'excitation à la seule idée de voyager seule dans une nature hostile. Sans jeter un œil en arrière, elle court jusqu'à l'enclos des animaux et siffle.

Quelques secondes passent, puis un bruit assourdissant de sabots fendent l'air. Une immense bête surgit de l'ombre, et se précipite sur Célia. La jeune demoiselle se contente de la regarder se précipiter sur elle, et s'écarte au dernier moment. La bête est en réalité un immense mustang avec une robe blanche et noire. La brune n'est guère patiente, et à peine le magnifique étalon est arrivé à sa hauteur, qu'elle empoigne sa crinière, et se hisse sur son dos.

Le cheval hennit pour protester, mais Célia l'a relâché pour caresser les oreilles de son compagnon. Il se calme en douceur, et commence à trottiner en direction de la grande plaine sauvage.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, Delta ! Nous avons un long chemin à faire alors pas de temps à perdre !

Elle lui tapote l'encolure à trois reprises, puis pointe le sud du doigt. L'animal ne se fait pas prier et se redresse sur ces jambes arrière en hennissant fièrement. Célia s'accroche à sa crinière du mieux possible et Delta part au triple galop vers le sud en direction d'une destination inconnue.

Appuyée au bord de la fenêtre, sa mère l'observe disparaître lentement vers l'horizon en priant de toutes ces forces pour revoir sa fille revenir un jour.

* * *

 **~Quelques heures plus tard~**

Cela fait maintenant 9 heures que Célia est partie de son domicile sur le dos de Delta. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, et le soleil est sur le point de se coucher loin à l'horizon. D'ailleurs, Célia ne l'a pas attendu et s'est avachi contre le col de son mustang pour faire une petite sieste. Delta continue de galoper encore pendant plusieurs kilomètres puis en voyant une forêt se dessiner devant lui, il ralentit l'allure, réveillant Célia.

La jeune demoiselle émerge de son doux rêve, et baille longuement. Elle plisse les yeux et remarque alors l'immense forêt devant elle. Elle se redresse aussitôt et attrape fermement les poils de la soyeuse crinière de son cheval. Delta se cambre et tente de manifester son mécontentement en mimant une ruade. Célia ne se laisse pas démonter et se cramponne un peu avec ces jambes autour de son ventre, tout en s'allongeant contre le garrot. Delta comprend qu'il est inutile de se débattre et finit par se calmer pour reprendre sa course sur le chemin de terre.

Célia caresse doucement l'encolure de son mustang et observe avec fascination les arbres qui semblent s'allonger jusqu'au ciel. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent des arbres, l'ombre semble elle-aussi se rapprocher pour venir les dévorer…

A peine Delta est-il rentré dans la pénombre, qu'il se stoppe en hennissant, comme s'il sentait un danger à proximité. Célia resserre sa prise et observe le sol, à la recherche d'un quelconque animal ou une bestiole ayant effrayé son compagnon. Mais rien à l'horizon..

\- Etrange… Qu'as-tu vu mon grand ?

Malgré les caresses, Delta reste agité, et manque à plusieurs reprises de faire tomber sa cavalière Célia qui peine de plus en plus à s'agripper sans lui faire de mal. Delta continue néanmoins de s'avancer dans la pénombre qui se fait un peu plus menaçante mais… quelque chose attire immédiatement l'œil de Célia qui plisse les yeux en voyant de vieilles ruines au loin.

Un sentiment d'excitation parcourt chaque centimètre du corps de Célia, qui se jette à pied joint au sol. Delta pivote rapidement pour voir sa cavalière partir en courant plus profondément dans cette forêt. Lui, recule, effrayé par quelque chose qui le surveille.

Pendant ce temps, Célia a déjà atteint les mystérieuses ruines. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairent faiblement ce qui semble être des vieux débris d'un laboratoire scientifique. De nombreux morceaux de murs sont éparpillés partout, et du matériel électronique jonche aussi les alentours. Célia ressort rapidement de son sac, ces quelques manuscrits sur lesquels elle a retranscrit tous les détails des récits de mère.

\- Nous sommes au bon endroit ! C'est exactement le genre de matériaux qu'utilisait Aperture machin ! Des murs blancs… Même si les restes n'ont plus trop fière allure avec toute la moisissure qui a poussé dessus…

Célia griffonne quelques croquis sur des pages blanches de son carnet de voyage, avant de continuer à s'avancer à tâtons entre les arbres. Doucement mais sûrement, Célia se fraie un chemin suivant les ruines. Elle manque de reprises de trébucher sur des grosses racines. Elle continue de s'avancer pendant plus d'un quart d'heures, quand elle trouve enfin un coin paisible pour y passer la nuit. Plusieurs arbres forment un cercle, et en son centre, un petit nid de mousse, et de trèfles. Célia se retourne pour tenter d'apercevoir son compagnon mais peine perdue : Delta a déjà fait demi-tour pour l'attendre à l'entrée de la forêt.

Peu rassurée dans cet endroit inconnu, Célia franchit le cercle privé des arbres et s'écroule sur le tapis de mousse verte, fraîche et si douce au contact de la peau. Elle croise les bras puis pose sa tête dessus, en s'allongeant sur le ventre. Ses yeux se ferment quasi-instantanément et Célia sombrent dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

 **~ ~ Le lendemain matin ~ ~**

C'est avec un doux gazouillement d'un rouge-gorge que Célia reprend paisiblement ces esprits. Elle cligne des yeux, et aperçoit une étrange masse devant elle, la regardant fixement. Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux et recule rapidement, croyant sûrement à un animal sauvage la prenant pour son futur gibier.

Mais il ne s'agit que de Delta, qui a repris tout son courage dès le lever du jour et les premiers rayons du soleil. Impatient, il gratte le sol avec son sabot gauche, et de la buée sort de ces naseaux sous la force de sa respiration. Il semble assez nerveux, et il ne cesse de regarder autour de lui, comme il se sentait menacé. Célia sourit avant de se lever pour se jeter contre lui. Elle caresse l'encolure musclé de son compagnon tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

\- Tu m'as fait si peur hier soir.. A croire que tu avais senti un danger invisible. Mais tu avais juste peur de la forêt…

Delta apprécie longuement cette douce étreinte de sa cavalière, puis s'écarte pour regarder le visage de Célia, radieux. Il lui lèche soudainement le visage avec sa longue langue râpeuse, la faisant reculer rapidement.

\- Beurk ! On avait dit plus de bisous baveux ! Raw… J'ai la peau poisseuse maintenant…

Célia s'essuie le visage à l'aide de son pull, sous le regard amusé de Delta qui hennit joyeusement comme à son habitude tout en frappant le sol avec ses puissants sabots. Célia finit rapidement sa pénible tâche et roule des yeux en voyant son compagnon si agité.

Elle ramasse ces affaires, et se recoiffe tout en sortant de son petit cocon improvisé pour la nuit. Elle se glisse entre les arbres, et regarde autour d'elle. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, lui signifiant qu'il n'est pas loin de midi. D'ailleurs, son ventre grogne légèrement par manque de nourriture et sa bouche est sèche. Elle plonge sa main dans son sac pour sortir une gourde d'eau et quelques biscuits. Elle boit quelques gorgées d'eau, puis pioche dans les biscuits qu'elle dévore allégrement.

De son côté, Delta broute l'herbe autour de lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'approche de Célia et regarde fixement sa gourde contenant le précieux liquide. Elle lui tend à regret la gourde d'eau pour l'hydrater. Delta profite de son inattention pour lui attrape la gourde, et en boit rapidement son contenu entier.

\- Delta non !

Le temps qu'elle se précipite sur lui, il a déjà vidé la gourde et la laisse tomber sur le sol. Célia se fige puis la ramasse, blasée.

\- On est censée rester plusieurs jours ici… Et on n'a déjà plus d'eau..

Célia lui adresse la remarque froidement, espérant le faire réagir mais.. Delta a déjà tourné le dos et s'avance dans les bois à la recherche d'une source d'eau et de nourriture. Elle lui emboîte rapidement le pas pour éviter de se perdre seule dans cette immensité de verdure.

Les deux compagnons longent les vieilles ruines d'Aperture Sciences pendant plusieurs minutes quand ils finissent par arriver à un endroit spécial. L'herbe n'a quasiment pas poussé à cet endroit, et Célia ressent une forte chaleur à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit un étrange appareil circulaire qui semble s'enfoncer dans le sol. Elle sort immédiatement les notes de son carnet de bord et fouille dans son carnet, le récit complet de sa mère qu'elle a entièrement retranscrite. Elle feuillette les pages, et lit en diagonale toutes les lignes jusqu'à un endroit précis.

\- Waw… On y est Delta… Ici, c'est la salle centrale de contrôle d'Apertures Sciences… Enfin, avant que le centre entier explose. On est plus très loin de notre destination finale ! Faut qu'on aille en dessous…

Delta se fraye un chemin entre les ruines cherchant un brin d'herbe croustillant et plein d'eau à se mettre sous la dent. Célia l'ignore complètement et recherche la porte d'entrée vers les sous-sols. Elle tourne en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, puis finit par s'arrêter devant le vieil incinérateur éteint depuis des lustres. Des bruits lointains semblent provenir d'en bas.. Des bruits mécaniques et robotiques….

Célia fixe un moment le puit sans fond de l'incinérateur. Puis, elle prend son courage à deux mains, enjambe le bord et se laisse glisser dans l'immense tuyau de l'incinérateur en priant pour qu'il soit vraiment éteint. La descente est très rapide pour Célia qui ne voit que du noir autour d'elle. Elle entend néanmoins le bruit robotique se rapprocher d'elle.

Puis, elle voit soudainement de la lumière au loin. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle est déjà sorti du long tuyau et qu'elle tombe sur le dos sur une surface dure et froide. Le choc est si violent, qu'elle en reste allongée, sans bouger le dos meurtri par cette chute vertigineuse.

Quelques mètres plus loin, deux robots observent la jeune fille qui vient de tomber du ciel. Il s'agit des robots Altas et P-body. Tous deux curieux, ils s'avancent lentement jusqu'au corps inanimé sans bruit. Célia tente de lutter face à la douleur qui la fait progressivement sombrer dans un noir complet. Malgré tout, à travers ses yeux plissés, elle aperçoit vaguement deux silhouettes qui se penchent. Elle entend aussi quelques gazouillements robotique. Un étrange sentiment d'être en sécurité lui traverse l'esprit, puis elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

De son côté, Delta n'a toujours pas remarqué la disparition de sa maîtresse adorée et broute paisiblement les quelques brins d'herbes qu'il a réussi à trouver au milieu des débris.

En bas, c'est Altas qui prend doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras métalliques et la transporte au milieu des vieux laboratoires et les couloirs désinfectés. P-body ouvre la marche pour éclairer les lieux et désactiver les tourelles de défense sur le chemin. Les deux robots sont très attentifs à la jeune fille, et décident spontanément de l'amener dans un dortoir où vivaient les scientifiques. Tous ces lieux sont vides après le massacre de l'ensemble des scientifiques par GlaDos il y a fort fort longtemps.

La marche s'éternise pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence quasi-absolu. Seul le bruit des pas des robots se sont entendre. Au loin, on entend les voix de tourelles défectueuses, en route pour la rédemption. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes, une immense porte blindée se redresse devant le petit groupe.

P-body s'avance et tape le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle de contrôle principale. Etonné, Altas s'arrête pour regarder son compagnon. Il émet d'étranges gargouillements à son attention, et fronce ses sourcils métalliques. P-body se retourne et les deux se regardent sans se comprendre. Altas lui montre le corps inanimé de la jeune femme, puis la porte devant eux. Commence alors une engueulade de gazouillis entre les deux amis, qui tentent de se convaincre l'un et l'autre de la meilleure solution. Le passage devant eux mène droit vers la salle de contrôle principale où se trouve GlaDos. Il sait pertinemment du sort qui attend la demoiselle si elle venait à lui mettre la main dessus : un nouveau cobaye humain comme l'a été Shell et d'autres auparavant. Il refuse cette idée.. C'est leur travail désormais d'être les joujoux de la sulfureuse GlaDos..

Mais, malheureusement, leur dispute est arrivée à l'oreille de la concernée : la porte s'est ouverte derrière P-body et le grand visage blanc de GlaDos les observe, étonné par des comportements si humains. Cette dernière tousse pour se faire remarquer : P-body en sursaute littéralement, et tombe dans le vide. Altas se retrouve seul face à elle, Célia dans les bras qui commence à se réveiller. Un étrange silence s'impose entre les deux protagonistes.

\- Un humain … ? Il en reste donc encore là-haut ? Etonnant… Approche donc… Je ne vais rien lui faire. Pour l'instant.

Une pince apparaît alors devant la porte et s'approche sournoisement d'Altas. Ce dernier est pris de panique et recule de plusieurs mètres. Glados stoppe immédiatement son geste et reprend son air froid.

\- Voyons.. Ce n'est qu'un humain… Un stupide humain comme celle qui a essayé de me tuer !

Un portal apparaît au-dessus de la porte, et c'est P-Body qui en ressort fièrement, ayant oublié la délicate position de son camarade. Il atterrit face à Altas, et dos à Glados qui ne cache pas son agacement. Le robot remarque le regard horrifié de l'autre et se retourne pour enfin s'apercevoir de la situation. Il se recule enfin pour se placer au même niveau qu'Altas et de Célia.

D'ailleurs, elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et elle est immédiatement aveuglée par un projecteur ultra-puissant braqué sur le pont.

Agilement, elle sort son bras métallique et attrape la jeune femme par les pieds pour la traîner dans son antre. Altas est d'abord surpris puis agrippe la jeune demoiselle par les bras. Tirée par les deux extrémités, Célia est complètement réveillée et ouvre de grands yeux en voyant d'un côté Glados et de l'autre, un adorable robot. A son bras, elle remarque le portal-gun décrit par sa mère. Elle sait qu'elle est au bon endroit ! Et cet étrange visage avec un œil unique. Décidée à accomplir sa mission, elle se débat de la prise du robot, qui en lâche sa prise, surpris du comportement de la jeune femme.

Elle lui lance un regard désolé, tandis qu'elle est trainée sur le ponton et dans la salle de contrôle. La lourde porte se referme devant elle, et elle est désormais seule en face à face avec la machine qui a fait de la vie de sa mère, un cauchemar.

GlaDos lui lâche les jambes et observe avec méfiance cette nouvelle venue. De faibles bruits parviennent de derrière la porte : les robots tentent de forcer l'entrée pour sauver la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière n'est pas effrayée. Bien au contraire, elle est prise par un sentiment d'excitation mêlée à de l'adrénaline. GlaDos l'examine sans un mot, et pivote lentement sur son bras mécanique, son œil jaune fixé sur Célia. Elles s'observent toutes deux méfiantes et curieuses. Célia finit par se relever et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air passablement agacée.

\- J'suis autorisée à parler ou on continue à se regarder en chien ?

\- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.. Quel est ton nom, bipède féminin ?

\- Bipède… C'est comme ça que tu considères l'être humain ? Si tu le prends comme ça, je risque d'en faire de même… Mme Neurotoxine.

\- … Comment … ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Faisons les présentations… GlaDos… Anciennement, tu étais Caroline, l'assistante personnelle de Monsieur Cave Johnson.. Ma mère était ta fille… Shell…

\- ….

Un silence de plomb s'installe, tandis que Célia s'avance avec confiance vers Glados, les bras retombant contre son corps. GlaDos n'esquisse aucun mouvement de recul, trop surprise par la nouvelle. Célia en profite rapidement pour venir à son niveau, le visage devant l'œil du robot. Alors que son visage était inexpressif, Célia lui offre son plus grand sourire sincère et chaleureux. Elle pose son front contre le métal froid de Glados et lui souffle ces quelques mots.

\- Nous nous rencontrons enfin.. Mamie Caroline…


End file.
